The Gastrointestinal (GI) Cancer Program of the KCC consists of a group of 17 members, many of whom serve as principal investigators on NIH/NCI grants. The GI Program, under the leadership of Bruce M. Boman, MD, PhD, initiates and promotes interactive laboratory and clinical research efforts directed at optimizing prevention, diagnosis and treatment of GI cancers. A main focus of the Program is in translational research, particularly in the detection of genetic alterations for molecular diagnostics in determining cancer predisposition, assessing prognosis, predicting response to treatment, and monitoring therapeutic response. An increase in the number of ongoing research protocols, patients accrued to these protocols, inter- and intra-programmatic publications and grants, and scientific discoveries are evidence of the growth and increasing productivity of the GI Cancer Program.